Falling for you is the best decision I've made (Camren)
by Tamtums
Summary: What happens when a lion falls in love with a lamb? Lauren's a popular cheerleader and Camila's just a broken and tone girl. Based on Glee setting
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's POV

There she is again, sitting alone under the tree by the lake. She always have a look of dismal on her face as she picks at the grass, throwing a pebble into the lake when she finds one.

I would always sit at a nearby bench and watch her everyday before school starts; She's always there by sunrise throwing pebbles into the lake. I know this sounds creepy but I find her intriguing.

Her name's Camila. Camila Cabello.

She's a senior in McKinley High like me, just not as popular I am. Thank God I'm in the Cheerios so no one bullies me but she's constantly being bullied in school by the football players or the Cheerios for wearing torn and worn out clothes.

I don't understand why people would want to bully a girl like her. I mean, she's beautiful inside and out.

Flashback

"What the hell is a Holocaust?" I groaned in frustration.

I flipped through my history text book and almost tore a page when I couldn't find the answer.

I could feel the person sitting across staring at me. I'm used to getting stares from students but I still feel that stare lingering on me after a long while.

"What do you want?" I hissed as I lifted my head, only to be met by shining brown eyes and beautiful tan skin.

She looks frightened by my sudden outburst and I felt guilty instantly.

"I.. I just thought that I could help you out with that question." She muttered, pointing towards my homework.

"Oh. Sorry for being rude. I was just frustrated with my homework." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Mind if you let me explain it to you?"

"Sure." I replied giving her my question paper.

She patiently explained the answer to the question and I couldn't be more thankful for someone to help me.

"I'm Lauren Jauregui." I said extending my hand out to her.

"Camila. Camila Cabello." She introduced shaking my hand.

"Thanks for your help Camila."

"Your welcome. If you need help with any other questions, feel free to ask."

End of Flashback

Ever since that day, her big brown eyes stayed etched to my mind and no matter what I do, I just couldn't take her eyes off my mind.

It was the last period of the day, I was walking down the halls when I saw Finn holding a slushie walking towards Camila.

I heard a splash and I saw Camila soaked in blue slushie standing in front of me.

"What was that for Frankenteen?" I shouted at Finn and ran towards her, "Don't open your eyes Camila. It'll sting, let me help you to the toilet."

"They made me do it. I'm sorry." Finn apologized but I walked past him without even looking at him.

"Stay here." I took out the spare towel I keep in my bag and wiped the slushie off Camila's face.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked, clearly scared that this is just another prank that I'm playing on her.

"Cause you helped me the other time. I'm just returning a favor."

"Lauren?" She questioned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, washing the towel in the sink.

"Hey. And thanks."

"Do you have a spare t-shirt?"

"Apparently not." She looked at her shirt that's now stained blue and tears whelmed up in her eyes.

Oh my god. Please don't cry.

I was never good at consoling people, don't even bother talking about consoling a crying Camila.

"My mom is going to kill me." Her voice cracked and I know she'll start crying soon.

"She's not, trust me."

"You don't understand." She whimpered, clutching on to her shirt so tightly her knuckles are turning white.

"You know what? Come with me to my house, I'll lend you my clothes." I offered grabbing my bad from the floor.

"What about school?"

"Don't worry about that, it's already the last period anyway." I assured.

I drove us back to my house and led her to my room.

"There are towels in the bathroom, you can take a shower inside."

Camila nodded her head and left her old and worn bag on the floor before heading into the bathroom. Her bag looks like it's going to fall apart soon so I figured that I could give her one of my bags. I was fumbling through my cupboard when I heard Camila call out for me.

"Lauren?"

"I'm here! What is it?"

"Which clothes am I allowed to wear?"

"Choose anything that you like!" I answered, head still inside the cupboard.

"Where do you keep your long sleeves?"

"Bottom drawer."

Weird. I thought.

Why does she always wear long sleeves?

Camila soon walked out of the bathroom in my jeans and a checkered sleeved shirt. "I'll wash them and return it to you."

"It's okay. You can keep them. Here, you can use this bag for the time being, yours looks like it's going to fall to pieces."

Camila was looking at me with a smile and that made me smile; I've never seen her smile so brightly before.

"Thanks. For everything." She said politely before grabbing her clothes and her bag and walked towards the door.

"Camila, wait."

A/N: So, I suddenly had this idea of writing a Camren Fanfic based on a Glee setting. Do tell me what you think and review or favorite ;) The chapters in this story are pretty short


	2. Chapter 2

Camila's POV

"Camila, wait!" I heard Lauren call out.

"Yeah?" I turned around and was faced with a nervous wreck.

"I..I have something to tell you." She said walking nearer towards me.

"I know this may sound weird to you since we don't really know each other but Camila, I...I like you."

Here I am, standing in front of Lauren, looking like a total idiot while she confesses to me. My crush just confessed to me.

She just told you she likes you Camila! Why can't you say something? I thought silently, chiding myself.

"Say something?" Lauren said looking concerned.

"Something." I replied validly, mentally faced palming myself for it; I did not just said that.

"I meant you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." I uttered in one breath.

"Really?" Her face lit up like a little girl who had just received her Christmas present.

"Really." I repeated.

"Will you go on a date with me then?" She asked, her beautiful green eyes full of hope.

I was about to answer when my phone rang. I looked at the clock on the wall and my heart almost stopped beating.

Fuck. I'm late.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go now." I said in a hurry, running out of the door.

Lauren's POV

Camila ran out of the door before she replied me, I stood there confused at what had just happened. So is it a yes or a no?

For the next few days, I did not see Camila by the lake or in school. And soon, it's Monday again. A week has passed since I last seen her and I know something is terribly wrong.

Did something happen to her on her way home from my house? Was she kidnapped?

All this thoughts kept running through my mind, making me anxious and worried.

A familiar figure flashed past me as I was walking down the dull walls of he school.

Camila?

I followed her and we reached her locker. I decided to start a conversation so I grabbed her arm hoping that she won't rush off like last Monday, "Hey Camila."

She flinched back, pain flashed across her face. I immediately retracted my hand and looked at her confused, all I did was grab her arm gently.

"H..hi." She greeted, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Does it still hurt? I didn't grab you too tightly did I?" I questioned with concern in my voice.

"You didn't, I.. Nevermind." She replied without explaining the cause of the pain.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"N...yeah." She stuttered not willing to elaborate more.

"You sure? Can I look at it?" I asked reaching out for her arm.

Before I could touch it, she held back her hand and covered it with the other, "Its okay."

"I've got to head to class." She was going to turn and walk away when I grabbed her wrist, "We have the same class, let's go together."

I gave her a shy smile and she smiled back. I realized I'm still holding her hand and blushed, I let her wrist go and started contemplating.

Should I hold her hand? But we're not yet in a relationship. God help me.

Before I could think of anything else, I felt something touched my fingers. I look down at my hand and saw that Camila had her pinkie wrapped around mine.

Camila's POV

Last Monday

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and finally reached my house after what seemed like eternity. I look at my phone and realized that I have miss calls from my parents.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

I slowly walked into the lawn of the lot where I once called home. It housed a happy family but not anymore.

The radiant colors that illuminate the house had faded away, leaving behind dull and dark walls. Most of the doors are broken, the stairs are a danger to climb and cracks covered the walls. All it is now is a dilapidated shack for a house.

I opened the door slowly, praying that it wouldn't creak. It did anyway and I heard my father storm down the stairs.

"Where the fuck have you been you useless piece of nothing?" He shouted in his deep booming voice.

I braced myself for the impact and I felt a slap to my face. The sting ran through my face and head, making my vision blurry.

"Didn't I tell you to come home right after school?" And this time, I heard a belt come in contact with skin, the pain coursed through my back and I blacked out.

I woke up still lying on the ground, I managed to push myself off the ground and walked towards my room. I looked in the mirror and realized my face is swollen and my back hurts so badly I can't really move. I guess I won't be going to school for this week.

A/N: So here's chapter two! Please review and favourite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

Me: U didn't reply my qn the other day, will u go out on a date with me? Yes or no?

Please say yes.

My phone buzzed and I jumped. My heart beats fast as I read the text, wishing that it would be a yes.

Camila 3: Oh, right. I'm sorry bout that. I would love to Lauren.

With my mouth smiling wide with excitement, I read the text again and again to make sure I got the words right. My hand was literally shaking when I typed in a reply.

Me: I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house at 6?

Camila 3: Can u pick me up from school instead? I'm staying in the library for a project. Btw, how did u get my no.?

Me: Sure! I have my ways :p Well, nights Camila.

Camila 3: Of course you do ;) Goodnight :)

I read the last text and bit my lower lip. Staring onto the ceiling, I held my phone tightly to my chest.

Camila's POV

Oh my god, I'm going out on a date with Lauren Jauregui. She offered to pick me up from home but I asked her to pick me up from school.

I don't want her to find out about my abusive parents, I know she would freak out and inform an adult.

As much as I want my parents gone and away from me, I don't want them in jail. They may abuse me but they love my little sister Sofie. She's still young, she needs the love of her parents.

The Next Day

School has ended and the only place I can go is the library. I was placing books into my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I knew its the bullies who are going slushie me again. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the cold ice liquid to hit my face but it never happened.

I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me so I opened mine and saw an enraged Lauren standing in front of me.

Lauren's POV

"Why did you lie to me?" I huffed, furious that she lied that she has a project to complete in school today.

"I..I didn't." She lied through her teeth.

"Don't lie Camila. The school doesn't give projects anymore during the exam period."

I laid in bed last night after setting a date with Camila. I was too exited to sleep so I read through our texts, finding it hard to believe that Camila actually agreed to go out with me.

It was then I realized the teachers aren't supposed to give out projects during the exam period.

"Why did you lie Camila?" I asked, holding out my hand to hold arm.

Like the last time, she flinched back in pain; Something is terribly wrong.

"You're coming with me." I pulled Camila by her wrist and dragged her towards the car.

We sat in the car in silence and from the corner of my eye, I could see that Camila is very nervous and scared. What does she have to hide?

"Camila." I said as I rest her down on the bed. I closed the door behind me and sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Will you tell me the truth?" I asked, taking her hand in mine, hoping it would calm her down.

All she did was stare at our hands as tears escaped her eyes, streaming down her cheeks from frustration.

"Don't cry. Please?" I begged wiping the tears off with the pad of my thumb.

If she cries, I'm sure she won't be the only one feeling frustrated.

"Lauren, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't freak out after I tell you the truth okay?"

"I promise."

"I didn't get those bruises from hurting myself. My parents, they abused me."

"What?" I blurted, causing Camila to jump in shock.

"I didn't want you to come and fetch me from my house because I don't want you to see the kind of environment I live in. I was scared that you'll be suspicious of things that happens in the house. Even if you don't, my parents will not allow me to go out on a date with you." She muttered keeping her eyes fixed on our hands still.

"Then why did you agree to go on a date with me? Won't your parents stop you from doing it?"

"They won't. They'll just hit and scold me after I go home. No big deal." She said shrugging it off.

No big deal. Who says it's no big deal for her parents to hit her?

"It's not okay for them to abuse you Camila. We have to tell an adult."

I stood up and was about to take out my phone from my bag when she held me back by the hem of my shirt.

"Don't. Please, my Sofie needs them."

"Sofie?"

"My sister." She managed to say in between sobs.

"Is she getting abused too?"

"No. They love her but I'm afraid they'll start abusing her too."

"The both of you will move in with me." I offered without thinking, "My parents are going to kill me for not telling them first but it's an emergency."

"Really? You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah. I care for you, a lot Camila. You have to trust me when I say that."

"Thanks Lauren."

"Let's go fetch your sister."

We arrived at her home and I secretly dialed for the police as she opened the door, only to be smacked in the face by her mother.

Camila's POV

"Where did you go? Have you forgotten the rules?" My mother screamed in my face.

"Don't do that to her!" I heard Lauren shout, ready to pounce on her.

"Who are you? Did you bring a friend home for back up you bastard?"

"Leave her alone. Camila where's your sister?" Lauren walked passed my mother and into the living room, she came out holding my sister.

"Let's go." I followed behind her and my mother grabbed me by my hair, dragging me back into the house.

"Lauren!" I screamed flailing my arms and kicking my legs.

"Put her down!" Lauren placed Sofie back onto the ground and ran towards us, grabbing my arms trying to pull me away from my mother.

"They're my daughters, you can't take them away."

"You abused Camila you pervertic woman. Who knows when you'll start doing that to Sofie."

After hearing that, my mother punched Lauren in the face and her nose stared to bleed.

"Lauren!"

Just then, sirens were heard. I looked over and saw police men rushing towards the house.

"Let her go and put your hands behind your head." One of them ordered.

My mother released her grasp on me and I quickly ran towards Lauren, "Are you okay Lauren? You're bleeding."

"I'm fine. Where's Sofie?"

"On the porch. Don't worry."

We gave our statements to the police and they drove away with my mother and my father drunk as usual.

"Sofie, you and I will be staying with Lauren okay?"

Sofie just nodded her head still scared from what happened earlier. This is a fresh start for us.

A/N: Do review! Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

"I know this is sudden but Camila and Sofie's going stay with us." I said making it a statement instead of a question.

My parents looked at me and turned their heads to look at Camila who was holding onto Sofie.

"Where are their parents?" My dad asked, a little annoyed at the fact that I brought two girls home without their knowledge.

"Jail. They abused Camila and we figured that if Camila left, they would direct their abusive intentions on Sofie so we brought her along." I replied looking over at Camila and smiling at her.

"I guess they can share the guest room then." My mom said, looking through the kitchen drawer for the key to the room.

"They can stay here for as long as she needs." My dad added, "Here's some money to buy new clothes for them."

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom."

I took the key and the money before leading Camila with Sofie in her arms to their bedroom. "You guys can share this room. There's a toilet and a walk in closet."

"Wow." Camila breathed out.

"My dad gave me money to buy new clothes for you and Sofie. I guess we can do it during our date?"

"Thank you. I definitely need new clothes." She muttered looking at her own.

That Night

"Let's watch Carrie!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air.

"I'm scared." Camila said shivering a little.

I guess she's scared of horror movies.

"How about Twilight?" I asked scanning the movie selection.

"No. Vampires are scary." She buried her head into my shoulder and pouted.

How much cuter can she get?

"Uh we're left with Sex and The City." I said a little awkward with the title.

"Sure!" She replied watching the trailer playing on the tv.

We joined the queue and finally it's out turn to buy our tickets. "Two tickets for Sex and The City."

"Sure sexy." The guy over the counter winked.

"If you're trying to hit on me, you're failing miserably." I sneered with a face of disgust and I heard Camila giggle.

I paid and grabbed our tickets before dragging Camila away, "Thanks."

I looked at the ticket and realized we have the two seater at the last row on the left. I silently rejoiced because that means we'll have more privacy.

"Sweet or salted?"

"I'll take anything you order Laur."

"I'll take a large popcorn mixed and two sprites." I paid and we entered the cinema with our food.

Camila's POV

We sat down at our seats and Lauren handed me my drink.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and she smiled back, making my heart melt.

Halfway into the movie, I reached into the popcorn tub and accidentally touched Lauren's hand. I felt electric currents travel through my body at the contact and retracted my hand, blushing hard. Thank god it's dark.

I have the sudden urge to get closer to her, to have her skin against mine. I placed my arm on the rest bar, soon another arm (definitely not mine) rested on mine. I realized that it's Lauren's so I looked up at her; she had her eyes fixed on me.

After the movie

"How was it?" Lauren asked throwing the empty popcorn tub away.

"Great. What do you think?"

"It's awesome."

"Well, Jauregui, you spent almost the whole movie staring at me." I laughed teasing her.

"You're beautiful."

"Nah. I'm not." My whole life, I've been called a ugly freak or a piece of crap.

"You are." Lauren said in a serious tone.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that meant to me." I kissed her on her cheek and she flushed.

"Let's go for dinner and we'll head to Forever 21."

Lauren's POV

Camila kissed me on the cheek. It still tingles and I want her to do it once more.

"Take this. And that!" I shoved clothes and jeans into Camila's arms, making sure that she try them all.

Camila changed into a pair of skinny jeans and waist fitting shirt. "You're hot." I thought out loud.

"Now don't use your sexual fantasies on." Camila said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sorry." I apologized looking away, she looks really mad.

"I'm just kidding." She turned and walked back into the fitting room.

We bought the clothes that Camila  
chose and some clothes for Sofie.

"Bows!" Camila shrieked causing me to jump.

"Can I get one please?" She pleaded looking at me with her brown puppy eyes.

"Okay." I gave her the money and she ran off to the counter, bow in one hand and money in the other.

That Night

I furrowed myself comfortably into my bed and blanket before closing my eyes. When I was about to drift off to sleep, I felt someone tug at my blanket.

I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing in front of me. I quickly on my bed lamp and saw that It was just Camila.

"I'm scared. Of thunder and lightning." She sniffed, eyes red and puffy from crying.

She's been crying.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I opened my blanket and she immediately jumped in, covering herself in it, just in time for another clap of thunder.

I turned off the lights and felt Camila shivering, "Will you cuddle me LoLo?"

Wait. What did she just call me?

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled into me whimpering. I ran my fingers through her hair, hoping that it would calm her down.

"Shhh... I'm here."

A/N: Thanks for reading ;) please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Camila's POV

I woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over and saw Lauren sleeping soundly.

Just then, I remembered the reason why I'm here - It was raining heavily last night, there was thunder and lightning. There's nothing than I'm more scared of those and the first thing that came to my mind was to look for Lauren in the middle of the night.

"Good morning." Lauren said in her husky morning voice.

"Morning." I replied, smiling at her. It feels so right to wake up right here in her arms.

Lauren's POV

The sunlight is shining softly on Camila's face through my windows, she looks so beautiful. I caressed her face gently and pushed a strand of stray hair over her ear.

"You look so beautiful." I whispered looking into her brown orbs.

Camila and I laid in silence, enjoying the comfortable moment. We're so close I could feel the heat of her body on mine and hear the soft whisper of her breath as she exhaled. I inched closer and looked at her, her soft brown eyes already locked on mine.

Running my fingertips up her forearm, I left a trail of goosebumps blooming in their wake. I brought my hand up to cup Camila's cheek and my thumb running along the curve of her cheekbone.

I leaned in, lips parting slightly, my eyes flitting down to rest on hers. Soon, our lips met, I could see fireworks and sparks appear in front of my eyes. Time stood still as our lips moved in unison, the kiss was soft but urgent.

Camila smiled midway through the kiss and that made me smile too. She still had her eyes closed when we broke apart.

"You're my first." She muttered bashfully.

"Glad to be." I replied, pulling her into my embrace.

"Lauren, Camila, Sofie! Time for breakfast!" My mother called from the kitchen.

"What a way to ruin the moment. Great." I groaned.

Camila giggled and jumped off the bed, "Breakfast!" She shrieked.

I laughed and followed after her into the bathroom, "Isn't your toothbrush in your room?"

"Right." She said as she ran out of the door.

Later in School

"LoLo! They're doing auditions for the new Glee Club!" Camila screamed into my ear.

"Calm down girl, my ears just exploded." I said rubbing my ears pouting.

"I'm sorry. But I'm just really excited! Will you audition with me?" She asked.

"No. I can't sing."

"Please." She begged with her puppy eyes, making my heart melt at that sight.

"No means no." I said still not giving in.

"Okay." She replied disappointed.

"Alright." I couldn't bear seeing her sad.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I wrote down our names on the audition list and walked towards our lockers. I had my locker changed to the one beside Camila's and my schedule too so that I can protect her all the time.

"Thank you. I love you LoLo."

She said that she loves me. Should I say it back? But wait, I've something to do first.

"Camila, will you be my girlfriend?"

Camila closed her locker shut and looked at me like I have three heads, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would be my girlfriend." I repeated.

She kept silent and wrapped her arms around me before pulling me into a kiss, "I love you too Camila."

Camila's POV

"My name's Camila."

"I'm Lauren."

"Alright, show me what you've got" He teacher said, I turned my head and nodded at the guitarist.

"And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now." Lauren sang the first part and it's my turn.

"Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible." I sang the last note with all I've got and carried on with the last verse with Lauren.

" I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did."

"Well done girls, see you guys at Glee this afternoon. Next please."

"Oh my god Lauren we're in!" I jumped on Lauren and had her piggy back me out of the auditorium.

"You sounded awesome beautiful," she said, "Just like you."

I could feel my face turn red and hot from her words, I covered my face with my hands but she took them away, "Don't cover your pretty face Camz."

God I swear she's making me blush so damn hard.

"Stop it LoLo." I punched her playfully and she frowned, "That hurt."

"Aww I'm sorry." I said kissing her lips.

"Apology accepted." She smiled and slid her hands into mine.

Ever since she came into my life, everything changed for the better. The bullying seemed to lessen, my parents are gone and I'm now in a show choir!

I can't believe the school's head cheerleader is actually my girlfriend. Now I know what it means to love.

A/N: Hey Guys ;) So here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Do review!


	6. Chapter 6

Reader's POV

Lauren strutted down the hallways, hand intertwined with Camila. Glee club was known to bring its members' popularity down, but Lauren believes that as long as she's able to keep certain people under her watch, she'll be able to keep her status.

It's pretty normal that she's are receiving stares from people. She's popular, she's beautiful and she's hot; Why wouldn't she? Now, what's abnormal is that the stares are not of admiration, they're stares of shock or rather they're staring because they never expected Lauren, Lauren Jauregui to join a nerdy show choir club.

Camila's POV

"Hey Jauregui, since when did you become a bore?" A jock (whose name I forgot) joked.

Lauren clenched her teeth tightly together pursing her lips, her nose starts to flare up and narrowed her eyes.

Shit, she's pissed.

"Ever since she got together with that freak!" He's buddy added, punching him playfully in stomach.

"What did you just say?" Lauren hissed stopping in her tracks.

"I said, she's a freak!" He shouted still laughing pointing at me.

She released my hands and charged towards the boys, smashing them onto the lockers with a push.

"Don't you say that about my girlfriend!" She screamed so loudly the whole school could hear.

All the boys did was continue laughing and I noticed Lauren clenching her fist, this is not going to be good.

"Lauren lets just leave." I whispered at her, afraid of what might happen next.

"No."

"Please." I begged, tugging at her shirt.

"I said NO!" She shouted at me.

Lauren shouted at me. She's never done that before.

Before I know it, I'm taking off in the direction of the toilet.

Lauren's POV

"I said NO!" I yelled and regretted it immediately.

"I'm so sor -" I turned around and saw that Camila is missing.

This is great.

I looked through the crowd and saw Camila enter the bathroom, "You won't get away the next time." I warned as I loosen my grip on puck's collar.

I ran after Camila and locked the toilet door behind me.

"Freak. Useless. I don't deserve Lauren. She'll leave me anyway." I heard Camila sob.

"Camz?"

"Leave me alone." I figured which cubicle she's in and opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by a blood stained arm.

"Oh my god Camila." I bent down and took out my towel, wrapping it around her wrist.

"You d..don't want m..me anymore d..do you?" She asked in between tears.

What she said made my heart ache, why would she think like that.

"Camila, look at me."

She kept her eyes fixed on the ground and refused to look at me. I used my index finger to lift her had by her chin, "Baby, listen."

"You're beautiful, okay? You have those brown eyes and they're the only ones I've ever got lost in. You're lips, they're soft to kiss and everyday I just can't take my mind off them. Most importantly, you have a kind heart." I said placing my hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "And I love you Camz, too much to ever leave you or to hurt you in anyway at all." I whispered my last sentence.

"If you think you don't deserve me or that I'm going to leave you, you're terribly wrong because one day you'll be Mrs Cabello-Jauregui." I chuckled, holding her right in my arms.

She giggled at my little speech and I know I said the right thing.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah but can I go back home now? I don't think I'll be able to carry on with classes with a bloody arm."

"I'll go with you." I carried her bridal style back to my car and drove her home.

"Let me see em." I said looking at Camila's cuts.

"Stay here." I said as I looked for the disinfectant and the bandages.

"This will hurt." I pour alcohol onto her cuts and she winced. I use a cotton bud to spread the cream onto the wound and wrapped it with a bandage.

"You don't need to do this LoLo, they will heal by themselves." Camila muttered as I hooked the bandage in place.

"How long has it been?" I asked referring to her self harming, "And why didn't I notice it before?"

I'm such a terrible girlfriend.

"Since my parents started to abuse me. I used my foundation cream to hide it."

"Will you promise me that you won't do this anymore?" I asked putting out my pinkie.

"I promise." She answered wrapping her pinkie around mine.

"That's my girl." I pecked her on the lips before getting up, "Do you want to watch a movie or cuddle?"

"Finding Nemo!"

"Does that mean no cuddles?" I questioned and gave her my pout.

"Both!" She said wrapping her arms around me.

A/N: So this chapter is pretty much about Camila and her self harming issues. Well, thanks for reading! Do review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's POV

I opened my eyes and felt soft skin against mine, looking over, I saw Camila snoring lightly in my arms.

I've planned the day ahead to celebrate Camila's birthday. I woke up before her so I will be able to make breakfast for us before bringing us to Disney Land but that's a surprise.

Camila's POV

I woke up to the alarm and as usual I rolled over to turn it off. I place my hand to my side and took the pillow next to me then placed it over my head.

Wait. This isn't right. LAUREN!

I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs in search for her. "Lauren!"

No answer.

"LoLo, where are you?" I'm starting panic, did she leave me?

Just then, I caught a whiff of pancakes and bacon. I walked towards the kitchen and caught a sight of Lauren dancing with a spatula and pan in her hands to a song playing through the headphone while cooking.

I stood there and crossed my arms as I leant against the kitchen door.

"Oh Camz! You're awake!" She shrieked happily taking off the earphones and hugged me tightly.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous."

"Thank you Lo." I greeted nuzzling into her neck, "You smell nice."

"What?" She asked laughing.

"You smell like strawberries." I answered, wrapping my arms her neck.

"What's for breakfast?" I peeked over her shoulder and took a glance.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"I didn't know you can cook so well." I mumbled with my mouth full.

"No talking with your mouth full baby." She admonished, taking a mouth of her pancakes.

"Shorhey." I replied stuffing my face with bacons.

"Change when you're done Camz."

"Mmkay."

I changed into skinny jeans and a shirt and headed down to the kitchen.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked getting myself a packet of juice.

"Yeah, let's go." We got into the car and she blindfolded me.

"LoLo? Why did you blindfold me?"

"Because..." Lauren didn't finish her sentence before she let out an evil laugh.

Lauren's POV

"Are you going to kidnap me?" She sounded genuinely scared so I decided to joke with her.

"Yeah. To a faraway place and we'll have sex." The moment I said it, I mentally slapped myself for it.

I could sense that she widened her eyes at my statement.

"I'm so sorry. That didn't come out right." I apologised blushing.

"It's okay you horny one." She giggled, making me flush.

"Here we are." I said pulling into the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Camila asked.

"Take off your blindfold Camz."

She took it off and stared at me mouth agape, "Is this a dream?"

I kissed her on the side of her mouth, "Okay, it's not. I still feel the tingles where you kissed."

"Come on." I got out of the car and intertwined my hands with Camila's.

"Let's get on that roller coaster!" Camila suggested, well, more of shouted.

"Sure."

For the whole day, whatever Camila wanted I would get them for her. I tried my best to treat like a princess.

I told her that it's her birthday today so it's sort of everything is about her day. However, she would not hear any of it, she kept asking me about my opinions and my feelings on certain things. This is what, no, one of the things I love about her, she's caring and kind at heart, something not many people have.

Camila's POV

It's been a great day hanging out with Lauren at Disney Land. She treated me like a princess and I really appreciate it.

"What do you want to do now beautiful?" Lauren asked walking me back into the house, her hand in mine.

"Hmmm... Let me think." I answered as we entered the house.

"Mom, dad. We're back!" Lauren shouted through the house.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Jauregui!" I greeted after.

"Hi girls. Please do call us Clara and Alejandro Mila. You're one of us now. Even Sofia calls us Mom and Dad." Clara said with a light chuckle.

I'm glad that Sofia is getting use to this perfectly, I thought it would be hard for her. I guess this arrangement ended up better than I thought.

"Mila!" I turned to the stairs and saw Sofia running towards me, "Hey boo. I bought something for you."

I took out a pink bow I bought at Disney Land and placed it on her head.

"Thanks Mila." She gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll head to our room first, night mom, night dad."

I love how Lauren says our room, it makes me feel like I belong.

We stood at the bedroom door and I stared into her beautiful green orbs.

"I want this." I whispered into her ear.

I traced my fingers down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She shuddered at the contact and opened the door for the both of us.

Lauren's POV

Once I closed the door, I pushed Camila up against the wall and kissed her. When we pulled apart, I saw something that I've never seen in her eyes - lust.

I walked backwards towards the bed and sat down, Camila followed behind and straddled my lap. "Hacer el amor conmigo."

She crashed her lips into mine and I rested my hands on her hips, as we continued, I pushed my hands up the rim of her shirt and then up her sides. I cupped her breasts and gave it a little squeeze, earning a moan from her. It was pleasure to my ears.

She pushed me down gently and attacked my neck with kisses and bites.

I like wherever this is going.

I smirked and she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"What for? I ask confused.

"This. I..I don't think I'm ready for this." She admitted, looking away and fixing her eyes on something else.

"Hey, it's okay Camz. I can wait till you're ready. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Did you do this because of what I said this morning?"

"No... I just feel that I shouldn't make you wait." She mumbled under her breath.

"Don't feel that way. You know that I love you right?"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I love you a lot."

Suddenly, she started to kiss me again and I kissed back, "Are you sure?"

She kissed down my jaw and to my ear, "Yo también te quiero."

I shall take that as a yes then.

A/N: So I'm going to stop the story here. I've written the smut chapter but just in case you guys don't read smut, I'll post it only if there is/are reviews requesting for it. I'll be in Italy the next ten days so I won't be able to update. I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as I come back! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : Smut Content

Reader's POV

Lauren sat up and kissed down Camila's cleavage, unclasping Camila's bra and gently sliding it off.

"You're the sexiest girl on Earth, do you know that?" Lauren muttered and took Camila's breast in her hand, being as gentle as possible as she massaged it. Camila let out a low moan and that made Lauren want to moan too herself.

Camila then pushed Lauren down back onto the bed. Still straddling Lauren, she began to unbutton the skinny jeans she had on. She slowly zipped down her zip making Lauren impatient. Each second felt like an eternity to Lauren, part of her wanted to rip those jeans off of Camila and just dive into her goodness but she held back.

Lauren and Camila stripped down to only their panties, not caring where they have thrown their clothing to.

Lauren's POV

I rubbed my finger around her clit and looked up at her, "Camz... Are you sure? You know you won't be able to -"

"I'm sure. Just do it LoLo."

I didn't hesitate in inserting a finger into her, she gasped and I smirked.

I thrusted at a slow pace, hoping it would help her get use to the feeling. She moaned and I thought i was causing pain to her so I slowed down even more.

"Lo... More... Please."

I placed wet kisses on her neck and inserted another digit, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Faster." She begged.

I picked up my pace and I feel her walls clenching around my fingers. I know what's going to come next so I thrusted even faster.

Soon, she screamed my name in ecstasy and her nails sighed into my back.

That's going to leave a scar.

I continued to thrust and helped her ride out her orgasm. She shook and fell on me.

"That was a decision I didn't regret." She said making me smile.

"Do you want to know why I love you?" She questioned still lying on my chest.

I nodded and she kissed my lips, "You have lips that are so soft to kiss. Your eyebrows and your chin are one of my favourite parts of your face." She declared.

"Thanks. For loving all the things I'm not confident about."

"You're beautiful LoLo." She said flipping me over.

"It's your turn baby." She chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Fuck."

A/N: So here's a short smut since there are readers who requested for it. I managed to get wifi somewhere :D It's really the first time I've written anything like that so ... Haha. Thanks for reading! (Don't hate me cause it's really the first time I've written smut so it's pretty short. Promise that it'll be a longer one the next time ;) )


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peeps! I just want to tell you guys that I have a new story called In Love With A Werewolf Camren. Do check it out! And please suggest ideas for this story, I would appreciate that! I'll be updating soon, I promise! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Camila's POV

Ever since young, my dream was to become a singer. And that dream came through when Lauren and I joined Glee Club.

The club's already preparing for Nationals and surprisingly, they gave the duet to Lauren and I to sing.

"Come on guys! Let's try again!" Mr Shuester ordered as we scramble back into our positions.

Nationals

Lauren's POV

"Have you seen Camila?" I asked Rachel, who seems to be still mad at us because she thinks that the duet belongs to Finn and her.

She pointed to the changing room and walked away without even taking a look at me.

"Psh. Rude much?" I mumbled as I made my way to the door.

"Camz? Baby?"

I see a tear streaked Camila shivering in a corner, her arms wrapped around her legs and knee tucked into her body.

"What happened?" I rushed to Camila's side and brought her into my embrace.

"I''m scared. What if I cause the whole club to lose? I'll let them down. I'll let you down." She confessed, rocking herself back and forth.

"Camz, your voice is beautiful and we'll definitely win this with it. I promise. Just relax and be yourself on stage." I whispered gently, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you LoLo."

"I love you too." I said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Lauren, Camila, we're up." The stage hand informed us.

"Let's go. It's time for you to shine baby."

Camila nodded and squeezed my hand. We walked back stage and took a deep breath before walking on stage.

"Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing." Camila sang and my breath hitched at her beautiful voice.

"I play the game, a fantasy  
I pretend I'm not in reality  
I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me" I continued, walking towards Camila and gazing into her eyes.

"No other sound is quite the same as your name  
No touch can do half as much to make me feel better  
So let's stay together

I got some memories to look back on  
And though they help me when you phone  
I'm well aware nothing can take the place of being there" We sang in harmony and the crowd started to cheer.

"So let me get the real thing  
So let me get the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing" The song ended.

Camila and I are staring into each other's eyes intensely, keeping back from kissing in front of the whole audience. I held her hand and we took a bow together before we introduced the Glee Club.

"Let's welcome the New Directions!"

End of Nationals

"We fucking won! We won!" Camila shrieked as she held on tightly to the gold cup, jumping slightly on her toes.

"Be careful not to drop it." Artie said rolling over.

"I told you we would win baby. Now that I fulfilled the promise, give me a kiss." I said pointing to my lips.

I feel soft lips crash into mine and our lips moved in sync. Our lips fit into each other's perfectly and my hands travelled up her back, pulling her in closer to me.

"Ahem." Santana coughed, "Awkward."

"Shut up San. You're such a cock blocker I swear."

Ever since we joined Glee, our relationship with her has been better than before. She came out as lesbian and started to date Brittany whom she had a big crush on so her mood swings aren't constant nowadays.

"What about a party to celebrate tonight?" Puck suggested.

"We'll pass. I'd rather spend time with my Camz."

A few ohhs and awws came from around the room and I smirked, "Jealous?"

"Britts and I aren't going too." Santana declared after whispering into Brittany's ear.

"We're having lady sex afterwards." Brittany added.

The whole room burst into laughter and Santana blushed, "Why did you say it out?"

"I thought that we should tell them the reason." Brittany replied looking innocent. Well, maybe not so innocent.

Camila's POV

"I can't believe we won Nationals. I mean it's Senior Year and it was our only chance." I muttered, interlacing Lauren's fingers with mine.

"Yeah. You did great beautiful."

"You too LoLo. I love you." I blurted and quickly covered my mouth.

"You do?" Lauren giggled, making me blush even more.

"A lot."

"I love you too my lil piece of shit." She said kissing my temple.

A week later

Lauren and I had finally graduated from high school. The both of us had enrolled ourselves in Yale College and rented a small apartment.

From now, it'll just be the both of us, in a new school in a new environment.

A/N: I know this chapter is short and suckish. I wrote this while I'm half asleep. Thanks for reading :) do review!


End file.
